User talk:Breannamation
=Welcome to my talk page!= My user page seems to redirect here, so welcome! I am Thenaturals, and I would love to meet you all :) =2011= Welcome! Congratulations on starting Lalaloopsy Land Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley 18:09, April 25, 2011 =2012= Hi! Thank you for your welcome. I am planning on reconstructing every page (as I have done with Alice in Lalaloopsyland, Wacky Hatter and Ace Fender Bender so far) and adding some other too. I hope that is okay with you! :) Wniny 18:35, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Then naturals, We have several users who are vandalizing this wiki and I would like to help you get it stopped. I, under my other name (BenTheMeek) and now as LalaloopsyDad have created probaly 95 % of the content of the wiki (Over a hundred pages). I would really like the rights to ban users who are vandalizing it by creating false pages and I would like the abilty to delete thier content. Would you be willing to give me administrator privileges? Thanks, Ben aka LalaloopsyDad Deletion candidates I left a comment to your blog but as I am unsure if that sends you an email notification I thought I would duplicate the response here: Thank you for your quick response, Breanna. If you go tohttp://lalaloopsyland.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_deletion You can see what Whiny and I have marked as candidates for deletion. We just don't have the actual moderator powers to do the delete. There are a few inappropriate comments sprinkled throughout the character pages as well that should probably also be deleted. I will try and find them for you and link to them when I get an opportunity later. Also the IP that has been doing most of the vandalism the past week is 76.180.106.230 Thanks, LalaloopsyDad :Thanks so much :) I will try and let you know of any major changes etc or questions that come up :) Lalaloopsydad 19:57, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Art Hi Breanna, I have been talking with a very artistic person who has had started another wiki covering lalaloopsy as well. She had started it because of some of the false information here (before i was an admin) and my general messy method of creating a page (sloping a picture up with some information). In any case she has agreed to help us here and move alot of her content she has created and that we don't yet have. With out combined forces we can make a better wiki than with two separate efforts. You can see her conversation with me here http://lalaloopsybettersite.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Lalaloopsydad The stipulation is that she would like admin as well to protect content and help keep the site free of vandals. I really would appreciate it you could you make her an admin as well? Unlike myself she really knows what she is doing when it comes to wiki layouts etc. Check out some of her pages here: http://lalaloopsybettersite.wikia.com/wiki/3D_Land , http://lalaloopsybettersite.wikia.com/wiki/BirthdayThanks, Lalaloopsydad 04:49, January 27, 2012 (UTC) eh sorry for the weird scroll box above, no idea what I did to cause that. IT should read: I have been talking with a very artistic person who has had started another wiki covering lalaloopsy as well. She had started it because of some of the false information here (before I was an admin) and my general messy method of creating a page (sloping a picture up with some information). In any case she has agreed to help us here and move alot of her content she has created and that we don't yet have. With out combined forces we can make a better wiki than with two separate efforts. You can see her conversation with me here http://lalaloopsybettersite.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Lalaloopsydad The stipulation is that she would like admin as well to protect content and help keep the site free of vandals. I really would appreciate it you could you make her an admin as well? Unlike myself she really knows what she is doing when it comes to wiki layouts etc. Check out some of her pages here: http://lalaloopsybettersite.wikia.com/wiki/3D_Land , http://lalaloopsybettersite.wikia.com/wiki/Birthday Her user page on our wiki is User:Chrismh. Thanks, Lalaloopsydad 04:53, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Breanna, May have bearucratic access as well to help appoint some other admins? I would like to get some more help stopping the vandalism and collaborate as much as possible with others and at this point am pretty much by myself. Lalaloopsydad 17:23, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, I am Abce2, the head bureaucrat on the Bakugan Wiki. I was wondering if you'd like to join TaG. TaG is a collaboration of Toy and Game related Wikias. If you have any questions, feel free to check out http://officialtag.wikia.com/wiki/TaG_Wiki Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 03:16, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ive heard of star harmony b sharp and praries little sister and mistys little sister Hi Thenaturals. I'm sorry but, I did something on Whiskers Lion's Roar's picture. I was just gonna add a nice picture there. I accidentally did something on the infobox. If you're super mad, block me from this wiki. I didn't mean to do it. Bye. :( Aliahvenicegarcia (talk) 06:03, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Aliah Garcia Thanks! Can you make me an admin? I'm just gonna handle things that people do. I promise If you make me an admin I won't edit any pictures. Aliahvenicegarcia (talk) 10:24, November 19, 2012 (UTC)Aliah Venice Garcia Fanfiction On Blogs Hey Mrs Founder I Gotta Question Can We Do Fanfiction On Our Blog Pages? Cassie Moats (talk) 03:42, February 27, 2013 (UTC)Cassie Moats Thank You! Cassie Moats (talk) 12:57, February 27, 2013 (UTC)Cassie Moats Hi Thenaturals! Do you think that the Lalaloopsy Buttons Wiki is a cheap/horrible copy of the Lalaloopsy Land Wiki? Chrismh said that the Lalaloopsy Buttons Wiki was a cheap copy and an enemy of this wiki. I love both wikis, but I can't stand hearing Chrismh saying that MY WIKI is a cheap copy of this wiki? Oh, and thanks for being nice to me. I thought you were gonna ban me when I accidently did that to Whiskers' picture. In return, I'll make you an admin of the Lalaloopsy Buttons Wiki. http://lalaloopsy-buttons.wikia.com is the place. Oh, and can you make me an admin? I really want to be an admin of this wiki. Thanks! Can I be an admin? Hi! Thenaturals, can I be an admin? Oh, and BTW, The Lalaloopsy Buttons Wiki is Not a cheap copy of this wiki. Thanks! You're the BEST admin! Main page makeover? I want to make over the page, could I commence this please? I promise to keep some features. And, pretty please could I be admin? ^^